Stuck as a kitten SAAK
by Burnbee
Summary: i dreamped it .THEY IS PEOPLE IN THIS!
1. Robber

the two were in their house and door bell rang.  
>"I'LL GET IT PEDRO!"nico shouted.<br>"ALRIGHT JUST BE CAREFUL!"pedro opened the door to see two of their friends.  
>"wow how did he train a kitten to open the door?"jewel ask.<br>"accident plus a lab doesn't equal good."nico replied.  
>"AH!IT TALKS!"blu pulled out a gun and aimed it at nico then pedro stepped in front of him.<br>"if you shoot nico i will kill you."pedro the glare he was giving jewel she just wanted to say `if looks could kill`.  
>"alright."jewel said and she put the gun up."it was just a water pistal anyway."jewel came in and sat on the sat down and nico sat beside didn't want to go anywhere near blu and as she was walking around ran a hand down nico's back and he moved to the arm of the couch beside pedro.<br>"don't touch me."nico hissed at he was being mean to her but you can't forget she pulled a water pistal on him that looked like a real gun.  
>"alright fine grumpy."jewel hissed at her.<br>"this explains why yall havent been to school in a few days."blu said changing the subject.  
>"yea he's been getting used to being a cat."pedro said pointing to nico.<br>"yea it's really hard."nico said.  
>"how is that?"blu ask.<br>"water burns and i love to swim."nico just laughed while pedro and jewel chuckled."it's not funny.i put one foot in the pool yesterday and i could hear my skin sizzle."nico added lifting up his paw so everyone could see the burn marks.  
>"awch."blu said.<br>"yea."nico replied setting his paw back down."and the claws i just can't controll got out and in when they please."nico growled looking at his paws.  
>"yea i know."pedro said.<br>"for the last time pedro SORRY!"nico exclaimed.  
>"what did we miss?"jewel ask.<br>"i accidently clawed pedro."nico replied.  
>"jeez nico why you got to be so mean like that?"blu ask got up and walked away looked at nico with a sad expression then turned and glared at blu.<br>"get out."pedro said.  
>"w-what?"jewel ask.<br>"GET OUT!AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL HE'S NICE TO NICO!"pedro shouted and shoved them out the door.  
>"look what you did blu!"jewel exclaimed.<br>*back inside*  
>"nico where are you brother?"pedro saw nico's tail under the couch so he got down on his hands and knee's."come on out nico they're gone."pedro said but nico shook his head could see a tear go down nico's face."please i know you didn't mean to claw me 's not your fault you can't conrtoll your body yet."pedro said."please irm o."pedro knew that irm o ment brother and that pedro liked to use that against him but nico came out picked him up and hugged him carefully.<br>"i'm really really really sorry pedro i swear i didn't mean to claw you last night."nico sniffled.  
>"hey it's ok i was only playing earlier.i didn't want to hurt you.i'm sorry that i made you cry."pedro nuzzled his head into pedro."oh and another thing you have to learn to meow not talk."pedro laughed nico giggled then meowed perfectly."how'd you do that?"pedro ask.<br>"it comes naturlly."nico sat down on the couch and turned a movie felt nico purring and looked down at nico.  
>"why are you purring?it feels funny."pedro chuckled.<br>"sorry that's new can't controll it either."nico replied.  
>"oh whatever."pedro gave nico a kiss on the head and nico nuzzled his head into pedro's stomich."you know you can controll it."pedro smiled.<br>"yea i know."nico ran a hand down nico's back and curled his tail around his scratched in between nico's ears he'd been a cat for three days and pedro had already found his sweet spot and they both loved lay'd down on the couch with nico n his stomich. he placed his head on the armrest and gently pet between nico's was purring away in his closed his eye's and started to fall asleep when his door was busted in.  
>"what was that?"pedro ask he shot up nico fell under the felt a gun barrow against his back.<br>"where's the talking cat?"the man ask.  
>"i don't have a cat!"pedro shouted.<br>"i know you me the cat i need the million dollars."the man said.  
>"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CAT!"pedro shouted was shot once and he blacked out.<br>*ours later*  
>"he's stable but we've got to get him to the hospital."the nurse said they rushed pedro off to the and rafael ran in.<br>"NICO!"jewel couldn't see nor hear him so they searched.  
>"hey jewel do air vents have fur?"rafael ask.<br>"no why?"jewel ask.  
>"then i think we've found nico."rafael said he quietly opened the vet and pulled nico opened his eye's.<br>"where's pedro?"nico ask.  
>"he's at the hospital he was shot-"jewel 's bottom lip quivered and he burst into tears.<br>"come on nico your coming home with me for a little while."rafael tcked nico tight in his arms and took him across the street to his house.  
>*rafael's house*<br>"MOMMY!MOMMY DADDY BOUGHT A KITTY!"kimmy,rafael's 19th child girl,said.  
>"he did?"eva stomped in to the living room."rafael i told you no more pets we already have a dog!"eva took nico and eva into another room.<br>*other room*  
>"he's not staying 's nico pedro was shot!"rafael whispered.<br>"prove it."eva said.  
>"nico say something."rafael said.<br>"i don't wanna be here!i want to go home!i just want pedro back!and to be myself again!"nico exclaimed and ran out of the room ran right into the dogs room on accident.  
>*dogs room*<br>babe lifted her head and grawled and nico but he didn't care he just wanted wanted to go home and find pedro there and sleep on the barked at him and he crawled under a low table that babe couldn't get under.  
>"BABE!NO BAD GIRL!"rafael sat down after backing off of nico."come on."rafael grabed nico out from under the table and put a colar and name tag on put him in babe's started to struggle."babe this is 's a member of this family now."rafael sniffed nico and knew the smell she wagged her tail and rafael put 'nightmare' down and walked out.<br>"you smell like the human nico."babe said to nico.  
>"i am nico babe but pedro got shot and i got turned into a cat and this and that and-"nico ranted he didn't even realize he was crying.<br>"wow wow down nightmare."babe said putting a paw around nico.  
>"i'm sorry babe."nico replied.<br>"it's alright come on lets go out for a walk."babe said and nico went outside.  
>*outside*<br>they were walking whenever nico stopped at a really had to he went on the tree and just as he was coming back around the tree a group of big dogs grabbed him.  
>"hey look guy's new meat you all know what that means."the leader said."we get to give him the welcome to the neighbor hood gift."the leader added.<br>"drop him killer."babe said.  
>"oh looky here miss cat lover come to the rescue."killer said.<br>"back off ass sniffer."the second one said.  
>"shut up thriller."babe replied."your not going to do to him like you do other 's in my family and i wont let that happen."babe added.<br>"oh maybe we will give him twice as much."the third said.  
>"keep your mangey mitts off him paws."babe said."you are all cat rapest now put him down."babe said.<br>"no."killer attacked once she had all five large dogs down she picked nico up in her mouth and ran home before the other dogs got was running looking back and ran right into rafael.  
>"woah girl slow down."rafael set nico down and panted."whats wrong?"rafael ask nico.<br>"dogs."nico replied.  
>"dogs?"rafael ask.<br>"big ones tried to eat me i saved my life."nico said.  
>"oh those big dogs your always saving cats from?"rafael ask and babe picked babe up and carried her home with nico following.<br>*rafaels house*  
>"who were those dogs?"nico ask.<br>"it doesn't matter nightmare."babe replied.  
>"yes it does."nico said.<br>",thriller,paws,bently,and shakira."babe replied.  
>"oh."nico said."you ok?"nico ask.<br>"yea just wanna join me for a nap?"babe ask.  
>"sure."nico replied.<br>"hey arn't cats supposed to be nocturnal?"babe ask.  
>"not all cats."nico nodded and lay'd donw on her nodded for nico to join her so nico walked over nad curled up beside closed their eye's and prepaired to were almost alseep when rafael's kids burst in.<br>"come here kitty kitty!"kimmy ,erik,juan and sofia tried to grab got up and dashed out of the room with the four small children following after.  
>*the living room*<br>nico jumped up on the cabinet which he knew the kids were to short to reach the top stayed up there and waited for and eva came running in after all the running children.  
>"what are you kids doing.i know i said no running in the house."eva said.<br>"momma thie kitty wont come down."kimmy said.  
>"thats 'cause you chased him through the house!"rafael replied.<br>"actully dad your is female not male."marco said.  
>"that's not can't be right."eva replied.<br>"it is.i remember because we had that cat was a girl too."marco said.  
>"this cannot be good."rafael replied."alright kids leave the kitty alone."rafael added.<br>"but daddy."they whined.  
>"the tickle monster's gonna get you!"rafael and marco said and they went after the kids while eva got nico down.<br>"come on nightmare just hop down."eva saw the kids were gone and jumped into eva's hands.  
>"it's not going to be 're huge compaired to me."nico panted.<br>"yea but it'll be fine."eva placed him on the floor and he thanked then went back to sleep with the dog.  
>*babe's room*<br>nico came back in and lay'd down with was out in no time at all. 


	2. I DON'T WANNA!

rafael got up the next morrning after his children were all at went to check on babe and nico but mostly wanted to make sure one of his kids didn't take nico to school with walked in and smiled at what he was on top of babe's side both was on his back with his paws in the air they were took this chance to check out what marco had said last night and found he was right.  
>"eva!"rafael whispered loudly.<br>"yes?"eva ask walking pointed to babe and nico." on i'll get my camra."eva walked out and then came back turned the flash off and took a few pictures of them then they walked out to let nico and babe sleep in peace.  
>*outside*<br>"eva i've got bad news."rafael said.  
>"what is it?"eva ask now really worried.<br>"they hospital called last got in and turned pedro into a cat while he was sleeping."rafael said.  
>"i'll go get a colar and name tag."eva smiled.<br>"thanks."rafael replied " with me to the store we're out of dog food."eva said.  
>" and one more thing nico's not a male cat."rafael said.<br>"let's get a vet apoint we trust that loves cats and that's a vet."eva said and rafael nodded in went outside and took off to the store.  
>*babe's room*<br>nico woke up and slid off of hit the ground with an stood up and shook his had to pee but he wasn't told were to use the bath room got up and went to the he and pedro had been there many times so he knew where the bathroom went in used the bathroom flushed the tolet and wne t back into the other room to curled back up and started to get back to sleep when the door lifted his head and saw eva place another cat in didn't have a colar like he but it was still a closed the door and they took off to get a colar some cat food and some dog walked over to the other cat and circled around fur was sticking up.  
>"i'm nightmare you gotta name?"nico giggled and lowered his head.<br>"who came up with nightmare nico?"pedro was stunned.  
>"p-pedro?"nico fur going down.<br>" who came up with nightmare?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't know rafael came in and placed a colar on me showd me to babe said i was nightmare and walked out."nico replied.<br>" do i get a hug or what?"pedro ask standing on his back stood on his and hugged pedro.  
>"so did you get to pick your name?"nico ask.<br>"eva said they already had a name for me.i showed up as they were getting ready to leave and she brought me in said they were on their way to get my colar and told me you should be waiting for me."pedro said.  
>"actully i'm suprised i didn't know you were coming."nico replied.<br>"well,i didn't know you were a girl."pedro said.  
>"i'm not a girl!"nico exclaimed.<br>"check again dude 'cause they said you they also said they are going to fully adopt us and get us checked out by a vet while we are there."pedro said."so we should find out tomorrow or today not sure."pedro said.  
>"ugh!"nico whined as he sat down.<br>"don't worry about it let's get some sleep nico."pedro replied.  
>"ok."nico said went over and lay'd down under the curled up and pedro curled up around put a paw over him and licked him on the cheek before closing his eye's and placing his head on nico's and they fell asleep.<br>*hours later*  
>rafael came home along with eva.<br>"pedro where are you?"rafael ask walking into the yawned and walked out from under the table.  
>"yea rafael?"pedro ask.<br>"come here.i've got your new 's peppo eva said she and the kids were watching the aristocats and she liked that name."rafael said placing the colar on pedro.  
>"ok thanks."pedro walked back over the the table then craled back under it as pedro closed the door.<br>"hey nico look."pedro woke nico up.  
>"wha?"nico ask opening his eye's and rolling over.<br>"i got my colar."pedro sat up and looked at it.  
>"yea eva picked it out it's pink and was picked out by the gothic sofia can you tell?"nico looked at nico's studded colar.<br>"yea it's black and studded."pedro replied.  
>"anyway what's your new name?"nico ask.<br>"well if you must know nightmare."pedro glared at him."my name is now that disney movie."pedro gave nico a lick on the cheek he had a habit of doing that since they had started so it was normally a kiss on the cheek but they were cats it's all they could do for now.  
>"come on you three time for a visit to the vet."rafael brought in two cat cages and a dog hooked the leash to babe's colar and eva came in and took her out to the put nico in a cage then reached for pedro and couldn't find him."where are you pedro?"rafael looked back down to close nico's and jumped when he saw pedro in the cage."alright does that mean your riding with him?"rafael ask.<br>" it does."pedro replied.  
>"alright then."rafael closed the cage and picked it up.<br>*the vet's office*  
>"alright nichlous toucan."the nurse said.<br>"ok then."rafael pulled nico out of the cage and handed him to eva."your going in with nightmare."rafael said and smiled.  
>"ok then rafael but you get peppo."eva whispered.<br>"i planed to."rafael said as eva walked into the room.  
>*other room*<br>"ok so what can we do for this little guy today eva?" ask.  
>"well we have a special friends have been turned into cats against there will and well they've been here with us little one nico was the blonde one that babe dragged ones nico aka nightmare and the other is pedro aka peppo."eva explained.<br>"alright prove it say something." said.  
>"something."nico replied.<br>"ok then well i believe whats wrong?" ask.  
>"um.. could we talk over here?"eva ask.<br>"sure." replied they walked over to the other side of the room.  
>*the conversation*<br>"ok whats the problem eva?" ask.  
>"well koda nico's supposed to be a sounds a little like a girl and well we think he's not you get my hint."eva said.<br>"oh i get your 've been after this guy for a while.i'll just check and you might wanna go out in the animals have a problem with being well you might wanna cover your ears if you stay in here." said.  
>"alright."eva covered her ears and faced the wall.<br>*end of conversation*  
>walked back over to nico with a nervous got real close to nico.<br>"hey!h-hey!w-what are you doing?"nico shreaked."h-hey p-put me down!l-let me go!p-p-put me d-down!"nico shreaked was the loudest animal had ever put a hand over nico's mouth and flipped him over on the nodded in let him go and walked over to eva.  
>"well?"eva ask.<br>"you were 's female." replied.  
>"is there any thing we can do?"eva ask.<br>"well it's nightmare's choice i can do an opperation so he wont go through any thing a normal female cat goes through or we can see if he can get pregnate and see if the kittens live." said.  
>"let's ask him."eva walked towards him and nico's claws came out and he fur stood up and all he knew was he was in defencive mode."chill nightmare we have a question."eva said.<br>"i can do an opperation so you don't go through any female things or we can see if you can get pregnate and the kittens live." said.  
>"i'm not having surgery done.i hate needles.i hate robotics and i hate you."nico replied.<br>"well then we shall see if you can get impregnated." said."she's good to go." said.  
>"alright thanks."eva picked up the hissing nico and took him back outside to pedro he looked scared for meowed nico nico and nico meowed back.<br>*babe's room*  
>as soon as they got back home nico took off running to babe's hid under a followed explained everything to rapped him in a hug while nico cried.<br>"guy's come on they're taking us out for a walk!"babe barked coming in the room.  
>"no thanks babe."pedro replied.<br>"yea i'm going to stay to."nico said.  
>"alright see yall later."babe said then walked out.<br>"i can't believe they want me to get that done!"nico exclaimed after they heard a door slam.  
>"who they gonna get to do you?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know but i hope it's not some skank off the street!"nico replied nuzzling his face into pedro's gently pet nico's sweet spot tryinn to calm him down worked and soon nico's sobbing came down to wet sniffles.  
>"'s ok nico."pedro ended up falling asleep in pedro's brotherly and lay'd nico on the floor when he heard the front door came in.<br>"hey wants to see you."babe said.  
>"ok thanks babe."pedro replied and walked sat up when pedro walked in five minutes later looking horrified.<br>"peppo what's wrong?"nico ask.  
>"nightmare we need to have a 's go out the window.i need to talk to you in privite."pedro was really worried now.<br>"ok."nico replied he climbed up on the table and opened the turned around and leaned over the side."grab my paw peppo i'll pull you up."nico said.  
>"alright i trust you."pedro grabed nico's paws and pedro jumped up will nico pulled."alright stopp i'll get up myself!"pedro caught pedro and put him up there."thanks."pedro said.<br>"welcome."babe replied.  
>*outside window*<br>nico and pedro climbed up in a leaned out into the breeze and smiled as it pushed him wind stopped and pedro caught him just as he went to fall.  
>" love the breeze don't you pedro?"nico ask.<br>"yes come on lets get to my what i have to say please."pedro could tell pedro didn't like what he wa going to have to looked at him with his big brown eye's.  
>"what is it pedro?"nico swallowed hard.<br>"they...he...doctor..."pedro walked over and placed his front paws on pedro's chest and looked him in the eye's.  
>"come on spit it on pedro."nico said.<br>"just don't hate me cause i don't wanna do it but they're gonna make us."pedro said.  
>"alright i promise."nico replied.<br>"ok they're gonna...i have to...they say i have to..."pedro studdered.  
>"please pedro.i swear i wont hate you."nico whispered.<br>"just know the other option would have been that you could have chosen not to been impregnated."pedro said.  
>"noted and filed."nico placed his head on pedro's chest and nuzzled it."please."nico said and looked at pedro with his huge brown eye' sighed.<br>"nico the doctor wants me to be your mate."pedro was in had only been dating for about three months and they were expeacted to MATE?nico swallowed burst out laughing.  
>"nice joke now tell me the truth."nico 's expression didn't change and nico knew he was telling the truth."i'll only agree if you agree."nico said.<br>"and i'll only agree if you agree."pedro replied. 


	3. The Question

"this is very awkward."nico said to break the awkward silence.  
>"."pedro sat up so they could go inside and sleep got down just fine but nico slipped and fell.<br>"AH!"nico shouted just barly missing the shout caught pedro's ran and with pure luck he caught nico just before he hit the shout also caught the attintion of rafael who was outside looking for dashed for the saw nico crying and pedro hugging him tight.  
>"what happened?"rafael panted.<br>"we were talking in the tree and i hopped down but he slipped and 's cut up a little and he wacked his head on the tree."pedro replied.  
>"come on let's get you two inside and check him out."rafael went to take nico from pedro but pedro just walked past him and to the front opened the door and followed them inside.<br>*living room*  
>"aw."nico looked at the gash in his paw and then up to had alittle of nico's blood on him but he didn't care.<br>"eva!"rafael shouted.  
>"yes?"eva ask.<br>"get pedro cleaned up i got to get nico back up there to ."rafael nodded and took pedro to the bath tub.  
>*few hours later in babe's room*<br>rafael and nico finally came had some stiches and bandages on looked at nico and then looked down thinking how it should been him not nico.  
>"pedro you alright?"nico ask.<br>"yea."pedro replied.  
>"no your not i can hear it in your voice what's wrong?"nico ask.<br>"it should have been me not you."pedro felt really bad he didn't know why but he just felt bad that pedro felt like walked over to pedro and nuzzled his head into pedro' made him look into his big brown eye's deep into his brown eye's.  
>"i'm happy it was me and not you."nico whispered wanted to fight back but he didn't want to make nico angry or he just put paw around nico brought him in close nuzzled his head.<br>" you ok?"pedro nodded into pedro's fur.  
>"yea some pain here and there but yea i'm fine."nico replied into pedro's chest.<br>"yea well i had to get a gave it to me."pedro replied.  
>"omg did you live?"nico couldn't help it he had to ask that.<br>"no i drowned."pedro said saddly.  
>"NO!i'll miss you."nico laughed.<br>"yes i lived through it nico."pedro laughed.  
>"ok good."nico came in.<br>"kids are home they wanna take us for a walk with their thing you gotta do is when they get the leash on you and you get outside take off with the them out quick."babe said.  
>"ok."pedro said.<br>"wait i can't run."nico said pointing to his stiches.  
>"thats why you get 's three and the easyest to wear out just walk as fast as you can."babe went to reply whenever kimmy,sofia,marco,carlos,and paco walked hooked nico up,sofia hooked pedro up,and carlos hooked babe up.<br>*outside*  
>once outside they all took off as fast as they could who had kimmy didn't want to risk hurtng him or her so he just run up a tree and tied his leash around part of the branch saw what nico had done and did the and eva watched as their kids tried to get them accidently unhooked their leashes and pedro took off as fast as his leg's would carry ,marco,and paco chased pedro all over the neighbor kimmy jumped up and down trying to reach nico in the wanted to go higher but after what happened a few hours ago he was to afraid of hights to do was being dragged by babe and eva and rafael were cetching it all on they were going to send to A.F.V.<br>*45minutes later*  
>the kids were all tucked in bed and nightmare was still being pried out of the tree by pedro and rafael.<br>"NO!"nico shouted handing tighter as rafael yanked on him.  
>"come on let go."rafael about five minutes of this pedro bud in.<br>". not like that."pedro said seeing nico was getting sleepy.  
>"then how do you do it?"rafael ask.<br>"geez and i thought you were the one that had kids."pedro walked over and stood under the tree."can i barrow your cell rafael?"pedro ask.  
>"yea sure."rafael took it and found what he was looking for.<br>"now when i say ready push play got it?"pedro ask.  
>"sure."rafael positioned himself udner the tree.<br>"ready."pedro said rafael pushed play and the song fly love really is got real slow nico gave into sleep and fell over off the tree branch and right into pedro's arms.  
>"hey thats cheating he was real tired."rafael who was who busy looking down at nico looked up.<br>"yea and?"pedro walked off back looked like someone holding a baby paied no mind to rafael but to nico who slep peacfully in his slowly walked back inside and to babe's room.  
>*rafael and eva*<br>"you have 19 kids and pedro is better with kids then you are."eva said when rafael came in.  
>"i know don't rub it in."rafael replied.<br>"oh your just mad because pedro got nico out of that tree and you didn't."eva said.  
>*babe's room*<br>pedro sat watching nico sleep and a while he'd run a paw from nico's chest down to his gut and then thought for a moment.  
>"if nico want's to then i'll do it."pedro then placed a lick on nico's stirred and opened his eye's.<br>"pedro?how long have i been out?"nico ask.  
>"a few hours."pedro whispered.<br>"oh."nico said."do think we should?"nico ask.  
>"only if you think so."pedro replied.<br>"ok then what would you say if rafael ask if it was you or not?"nico ask.  
>"i'd blush heavly."pedro replied.<br>"ok then i'd save you from imberissment?"nico ask.  
>"i don't know."pedro replied.<br>"how about you just say wasn't me."nico said.  
>"i could say that but then i'd have to act like i couldn't care less."pedro replied.<br>"no you wouldn't."nico said.  
>"good 'cause that would be really hard."pedro replied.<br>"i have one question though."nico said.  
>"alright what is it?"pedro ask. <div> 


	4. Do you love me Peppo?

"do you love me?"nico ask.  
>"more than words can explain."pedro said then kissed nico's head."do you love me?"pedro ask and nico just knocked pedro over and placed his paws on his kissed pedro sweetly.<br>"more than you could ever love me."nico smiled.  
>"are you ready?"pedro gulpped then nervously nodded yes.<br>"ready when you are."nico carefully filped over so he was on top of suddenly looked more scared then did the other now both were still virgin.  
>"something wrong nico?"pedro ask.<br>"yea your lying on my stiches."nico hissed in jumped up a little.  
>"sorry sorry sorry!i'm so sorry!are you alright?"pedro ask.<br>"yea none of my stiches are opened."nico put his leg down and pedro carefully lay'd back down on top of nico again.  
>"i'll be as gentle as i can."pedro whispered.<br>"i trust you."nico replied.  
>*1hour 45min. later*<br>kissed each other and nico nuzzled his head into pedro's were purring up a breathing had calmed but they hadn't was on top of pedro's stomich with his tail between pedro's had one leg on each side of pedro's both knew they ejoyed that more than they should have but they wouldn't admite it to the other.  
>"everythings better when you want to do it not when your forced to do it."pedro mumbled.<br>"agreed."nico replied nuzzling pedro's moved his paws out from under nico's tail and rapped them around nico's waste.  
>*two weeks later*<br>nico lay on top of pedro's belly purring streached out making nico fall off him and giggle when pedro rapped both paws around nico's waste and pulled him opened his eye's and rolled over to face pedro.  
>"come on pedro we should get up and go raid their fridge of something to eat."nico whimpered but opened his eye's.<br>"oh alright."pedro whined.  
>"does you want to sleep alittle longer?"nico ask in a babyish voice.<br>"yes."pedro yawned.  
>"alright then we can sleep alittle longer."nico lay'd back down and closed his eye' were almost asleep when rafael came in.<br>"morrning you three!"rafael heard two groans and a whimper all meaning they were trying to sleep."get up come on.i gotta go back to the vet with nightmare to get his stiches out."rafael that he heard and ugh and a crawled out not impressed with a laughing pedro behind bent down to pick nico up and for some reason nico had a huge urge to attack rafael's hands but instead hissed.  
>"don't touch me."nico hissed in a protective hadn't noticed before that nico wasn't all skin and bones any more.<br>"fine you can walk."rafael said.  
>"fine he will."pedro walked out of the room and got his key's."want me to walk you out?"pedro ask.<br>"sure."nico replied.  
>*vet's office*<br>"well just as i figured." said.  
>"you know why he's suddenly gained weight and wont let anyone but animals around him?"rafael ask.<br>" is two weeks pregnate." said.  
>"can you do a D.N.A. test to see who the father is?"rafael ask.<br>"only if nightmare lets me." replied.  
>"your not touching me."nico hissed at her.<br>"why wont he let people touch him?"rafael ask.  
>"it's something all female cats go one can touch him right now because his body is in protection mode." replied as nico walked out the room.<br>"oh."rafael said.  
>*babe's room*<br>"so everything alright nico?"pedro ask.  
>"yea but before i say where's babe?"nco ask.<br>"um...outside sleeping."pedro replied.  
>" i've got news now wether it's good or bad you decide but i'm apparently two weeks and four day's pregnate."nico 's jaw dropped he couldn't believe it worked.<br>"dude!that's like great!"pedro exclaimed as he hugged nico.  
>"i know right!but i can't believe that chick was right,i hate her next time she touches me i'm biting her."nico laughed and pulled nico into his side.<br>"your such a dork."pedro replied.  
>"yup."nico said."but i'm your dork."nico chuckled and rolled his eye's.<br>"alright your my dork."pedro chuckled.  
>"come on let's go for a walk outside."nico said.<br>"ok but we are on our own kimmy is sick."pedro said.  
>"'s not like killer,thriller,paws,bently,and shakira are waiting outside the door for us."nico said.<br>"letz go."pedro replied.  
>*five mnutes later*<br>"YOU JUST HAD TO JINX US!"pedro shouted as they ran threw rafael's front yard.  
>"MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY WERE OUSIDE WAITING FOR US!"nico started to slow down.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPEED UP!"pedro shouted.  
>"CAN'T...TO...TIRED!"nico hit pedro and he realized that nico shouldn't be turned around picked nico up on his back and kept running.<br>"HANG ON TIGHT WE ARE GOING TO GO AGAINST GRAVITY!"pedro clung as tight as he could and pedro ran up the tree and onto a branch."you ok nico?"pedro panted puting nico down.  
>"no now my stomich is killing me."nico leaned forward and patted nico's head.<br>"well get something for that when we get down."pedro looked down."looks like the dogs are gone come on."pedro climbed on his back and pedro climed started to walk home whenever nico ran to some grass and threw ran right behind patted his back and waited untill he was done.  
>"this is going to be a long six and half weeks."nico smiled and helpped nico walk back inside.<br>*babe's room*  
>they walked back in and saw that rafael and or eva had placed a note on a new litter picked up the note and read :<br>`This is for Nico's morrning sickness 's another in the bathroom if you need to use the bathroom use that one.` "where'd they go?"pedro ask.  
>"if you kept reading you would went to the hospital with kimmy."nico replied.<br>"oh ok."pedro lay'd down on a cat bed he walked over and lay'd down beside gave nico a lick on the cheek before running a paw down his purred and moved closer to the smiled at this it seemed like they were replaying the scene after they the back off pedro's mind he could still hear nico's could see the scene in his didn't even realize that nico was purring up a snappeds back to the real world and rolled over on his side hugging tail slid up and in between nico's pet nico's stomich with his wanted to but not while he's knew they couldn't risk loosing the kittens."i'm hungry lets go raid the fridge."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico stood up then turned around and pulled nico up."i told you for now i can still get up myself."nico giggled.<br>"yea well get used to it because i'm going to be a i'm going to be very protective and careful with you."pedro stated and nico was happy that pedro accepted it even though him getting pregnate wasn't was happy but not as happy ass pedro he was really scared about being a parent mostly because he was going to be a mom not a was cool with being a dad but he didn't want to be a mom but if pedro was happy nico figured he be happy once they were born if if they were had already gained two times his weight by now but he could still get around very well on his pedro was there if pedro was since he found out two hours ago that nico was pregnate he's been very careful about everything nico didn't want nico to get hurt in his condition because it could kill him and if nico died pedro would kill himself.  
>"well i'm happy your happy."nico said as pedro opened the fridge.<br>"lets see what they got."pedro said.  
>"hey my chocolate ice cream cake is still in there if you want it."nico offered.<br>"what do you want?"pedro ask looking at shrugged.  
>"well i know i'm not aloud sugar untill i'm four and a half weeks crackers."nico replied.<br>"then i'll eat chrackers too."pedro said.  
>"no that cake will go bad and then kimmy will try to eat it and she'll get-"nico started but stopped himself looked at him thinking something was he saw the look on nico's face he hopped off the counter and ran over to him.<br>"nico."pedro said."nico."pedro said this time waving a paw in front of nico's snapped out of his trance.  
>"where's the phone?"nico ask.<br>"in the living room why?"pedro took off running as fast as his weight would let ran after him.  
>"because i know whats wrong with kimmy and how to fix you do don't eat that cake."nico said.<br>"ok."pedro got to the phone and dialed rafael's number.  
>"yes hello rafael?"nico ask."yea it's me.i know whats wrong with kimmy and how to fix it."nico said."i'll tell you if and only if you STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"nico shouted."ok thank she got into the chocolate ice cream cake from my whats wrong it's to fix it give her some of that crap that makes people throw up and give her a few should be fine."nico said."ok bye."nico said.<br>"how'd you know it was bad?"pedro ask.  
>"think my birthday was in january and when the kittens are born it will be december and i'll be pregnate for nine think."nico said.<br>"oh."pedro said.  
>"yea."nico walked away.<br>"where are you going?"pedro ask.  
>"i have to more detail?"nico ask.<br>"no thank you."pedro replied.  
>"good."nico smiled.<br>*minutes later*  
>after three minutes of nico missing pedro went looking for searched the bathroom,livingroom,the bedrooms,the closets,the kids bathroom,the first bathroom again,then babe's found nico in babe's room fast smiled and went back to eating his crackers.<br>*2:00am*  
>nico,pedro,and babe heard the front door open but only babe and pedro looked up to see who it was nico being small and pregnate with four kittens was deep in sleep and couldn't care less as long as pedro was didn't move much because nico was asleep in his lap if he moved to much nico would wake up and he knew nico needed his some reason nico was curled up in a ball with his tail between his legs and up through to his front paws which were hugging his figure it was a protection also figured it was rafael and eva but when babe started to grawl pedro started to get scared but thankfully he kept his stopped when she saw rafael carrying didn't want to wake up the two closed their eye's and went to babe went back to sleep pedro just closed his eye' opened his eye's and looked up at carefully rolled over out of pedro's paws causing pedro's eye's to snap open in jumped up ready to attack and nico to jump back in terror.<br>"sorry i didn't mean to wake you up."nico eye's were wide at how fast pedro woke up and jumped calmed and ran over to nico.  
>"i'm so sorry i didn't hit you did i?"pedro helpped nico stand up then rapped his paws around nico.<br>"no you didn't hit me you just scared me enough to knock me off my feet."nico whispered into pedro's breathing returned to normall and he settled down in pedro's arms while pedro ran a paw from the back of nico's head down to his other paw in the center of his had his chin placed on top of nco's couldn't believe he did couldn't believe he scared nico so bad he looked like he was gonna pee himself.  
>"i swear to god i did not mean to do that nico.i'm so sorry."pedro whimpered.<br>"pedro it's alright i know you didn't mean to."nico replied just to prove that it was alright he started to pur while nuzzling his head into pedro's chest gently."your just lucky i wasn't getting up to pee."nico laughed.  
>"i'll keep that in mind next time."pedro said and nico giggled."so if you weren't getting up to pee what were you doing?"pedro ask.<br>"oh i was going to get up for awhile and let you sleep untill my stomich stops making me feel like i'm going to puke."nico replied.  
>"do you want me to stay up with you?"pedro ask.<br>"no you need your sleep for when i get really grouchy,mad,and blame everything on you for no absalute reason."nico said.  
>"alright but if it gets worse wake me up."pedro gave pedro a kiss.<br>"i will i promise."nico said.  
>"good."pedro let go of nico before laying back down and closing his eye' sat down beside pedro's head and play'd with pedro's ran a paw down pedro's back at accidently ran it over part of pedro's let out a slight pur and nico grinned just found pedro's sweet spot meaning he could get back at pedro for finding his sweet ran his paw over pedro's stomich again and pedro uttered a little louder then started to pet pedro's stomich and pedro started to pur up a could see how pedro's stomich was his sweet spot because it was the softest part of his was really soft but his stomich had the most soft feeling that he had to puke was gone now but he didn't sleep had stopped petting pedro's stomich afew moments ago and was now sitting in a window looking at the stars.<br>"i'm not ready to be a parent."nico whispered to himself."i'm just a is pedro i know he's excited but how alot of things could go wrong.i'm scared how can he be so happy?"nico whispered.  
>"i'm scared to but i'm happy and excited because it means a new adventure."pedro replied making nico jump up and scream."damnit.i'm sorry really sorry!"pedro ran up to nico and hugged him tight."i thought you heard me come up."pedro pushed him away and slamed his head against the window alittle harder then he ment to apparently 'cause he hissed in pain but he didn't say anything."i'm sorry don't be mad at me."pedro looked at pedro before standing up and walking over to him.<br>"pedro i'm not mad at you.i'm just thinking.i'm not mad at all."nico said hugging pedro."i'm the one who should be sorry not you pedro."nico let go of pedro and faced the could tell he made nico fell bad because he saw a tear go down nico's walked over and picked nico sat down with nico in his lap and hugged him cried in his chest."i'm sorry for all the shit i keep putting you though pedro.i'm-m s-sorry p-pedro-o.i'm s-s-so s-sorry."nico cried.  
>"'s ok nico i don't love you any less then i ever we make miistakes i only love you more."pedro replied."ok?"pedro ask and nico nodded."good now clam down before you get sick all over us."pedro giggled but sat like that untill nico's crying turned into wet fell asleep right there curled up together on the table in front of the window.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "hunny come here!i know who the father is!"eva shouted.  
>"who?"rafael ask walking into babe's room.<br>"pedro."eva said pointing to nico and pedro who were sleeping together on the table.  
>"how do you know that?"rafael ask.<br>"because when an animalgets pregnate they only let their mate sleep with them,touch their stomich,or lay on their stomichs for that matter."eva said pointing out how pedro's head was on nico's slightly extended belly.  
>" that's would have gotten pregnate the day before pedro healed from his wouldn't have been able to get nico pregnate."rafael replied.<br>"whatever i'll ask him later."eva said and they walked sat up.  
>"hey pep i'll be back in a minute."nico said.<br>"what are you doing this time going pee?"pedro ask.  
>"yes."nico lied.<br>*nico and eva*  
>"so nico did i tell rafael or what?"eva ask.<br>"oh you were right it was before pedro fell out of that tree and was hit by a scooter."nico said.  
>"HA!i can't wait to rub it in rafaels face."eva said.<br>". let him think that he's right and your 'll find out when they get here."nico said.  
>*babe's room*<br>nico walked back in and rapped his paws around pedro's gasp and turned saw it was nico so he bent down a little and bit nico's ear let out a low pur.  
>"you are aweful lovey-dovey this week."pedro smiled.<br>"yea so?i'm just happy your up and walking around again."nico said.  
>"alright then i'll allow it."pedro pet gently between nico's ears alittle making nico's low pur get a little sat down with nico and continued to pet between his curled up in pedro's lap and continued to pur.<br>*four weeks later*  
>nico was now six weeks pregnate and had only gained five pounds on top of the 45 pounds he was before he got pregnate.<br>"come on kitties!lets go out and play!"kimmy walked outside with nico and pedro following slowly behind. 


End file.
